


Period.

by Maaarken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Chocolate, Erica-centric, F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, The Pack Being Idiots, obviously, period fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaarken/pseuds/Maaarken
Summary: In which the male pack members are trying to be mature when it comes to girl problems.





	

Erica doesn't realize something is wrong until Isaac is standing awkwardly in front of her, blue eyes fixed on his shoes. He is holding something behind his back. He shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, mutters something and blushes.

She can't really hear what he says, even with her werewolf hearing.

 

"Could you repeat that? Louder this time?"

 

Isaac blushes even more. He tries to look at her, but ends up looking at his feet again.

 

"Err ... I ... I bought you this..."

 

He moves quickly, shoving a chocolate bar in her hands and almost runs away. It would be quite cute, if it wasn't so alarming. Isaac is never this shy -well, only with Scott- and just for a Kitkat? Weird. She can still smell his stress from where she is.

She opens the bar cautiously, wondering what all of this is about. The Kitkat seems okay and edible and delicious. She is still worried about Isaac's strange behaviour, but her attention is diverted by the bar. It looks extremely delicious and she eats it wholeheartedly. It tastes as heavenly as it smells. Yummy!

It only gets weirder when it is Scott who shows up a few hours later. He is shifting awkwardly on his feet, blushing and holding something in his back. He looks around, then at her, blushes, looks around again, and finally give her what he was holding.

 

"It's for you!"

 

He doesn't run away like Isaac did, but she knows he wants to. She can smell the stress rolling off him in waves.

 

"Thank you," she says cautiously.

 

He looks even more awkward, if it was possible.

 

"Are you ... okay?" he asks.

 

And that makes her really worried. Why wouldn't she be?

 

"I think I should ask  _ you _ ."

 

She replies, because something is definitely wrong.

Scott blushes vividly and runs away.

 

"I have to go!" he shouts behind him.

 

She raises an eyebrow and looks at the chocolate bar he gave her. Caramilk. Yummy. She ate nothing since Isaac's Kitkat, and was starting to be hungry. That Caramilk will rid her of her hunger. She eats it slowly, enjoying each square. Delicious!

It gets weirder when Boyd arrives next to her, holding something in his hands. She is watching a TV show at Derek's apartment, because he has the biggest TV, so it's not really a surprise Boyd is here too. The whole pack is always hanging out at Derek’s -and Isaac's- place. Boyd sits next to her, sliding hair arm around her shoulder and kisses her hair. She almost purrs against him.

 

"I have a small gift for you," he says softly.

 

Another chocolate bar. Okay, something is going on here! It can't be just a coincidence.

 

"Why?" she asks cautiously.

"Because I love you," he answers.

 

His heartbeat is stable, which is a good thing -if it wasn't she would beat him up so hard he wouldn't walk for a month. He kisses her again, this time on her lips. It might not be the answer she looked for, but it's still a good one, so she lets it go. They eat the bar together, and eventually fall asleep together on the couch.

The next morning, she is awoken by the smell of pancakes. With chocolate chips. She licks her lips, and goes to stand up when she hears their voices. The guys. Her other pack members. They all are in the kitchen, whispering.

 

"Do you think she will be okay?" is asking Isaac.

"She should," answers Scott, but he doesn't sound really convinced.

"Of course she will be," groans Jackson.

"You can talk, you're the one who bought her ice cream!" says Stiles, loudly.

 

A harmony of 'shush' answers him. Erica is starting to be worried. Are they all talking about her? 

 

"Lydia always said it helped," defends Jackson.

"Allison did say it was really painful," adds Scott.

 

Even from here, she can feel Isaac deflates at Allison's mention. He never likes it when Scott talks about his ex. And Scott talks about her a lot.

 

"You would know that," says Isaac, vexed.

"What are you trying to say?" asks Scott

 

He sounds mad, and she can smell the anger irradiates from both Isaac and him.

 

"Guys, shut up!" says Jackson.

"We said we had to give her the most stress-free environment at possible," adds Boyd.

 

She can hear Isaac and Scott mumbling, but she can't hear what they are saying. They are probably just muttering under their breath.

 

"It's just for a week," says Stiles.

"Only four days left," protests Derek.

 

Is something happening to her? Or will happen to her in four days? Why are they talking behind her back?

She stands up and walk to the kitchen.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" she smiles sweetly. 

 

They all look nervous, eyes wide open and pushing Derek in her direction to hide behind him.

 

"School." Stiles answers.

"Lacrosse!" shout Scott and Jackson at the same time.

"Pancakes?" tries Boyd.

"Scarves!" yells Isaac, panicked.

"Chocolate?" says Derek, shoving a bar in her hands.

 

She stares at them, an eyebrow raised. Scott and Jackson are glaring at each other. Then, she looks at the chocolate bar. Coffee Crisp! Those are her favourite! She tears off the packaging and munch on it happily.

 

"The truth, now?" she orders, mouth still full.

 

All the guys look at Derek, who stares at Stiles.

 

"Tell her," he says, growling.

"Nope," protests Stiles. 

 

Derek groans and turns to Boyd.

 

"She's your girlfriend."

 

Stiles, Scott and Isaac nods actively. Boyd takes a step toward her, trying to appear confident.

 

"I think we should talk..."

 

Her heart misses a beat. Is he going to break up with her? And they all knew? She feels like crying, but wills the tears away. She won't let them see her like that. She takes another bite of Coffee Crisp, the sweet taste calming her.

 

"What is it?"

 

Her voice comes out weaker than she expected.

 

"It's nothing bad," immediately says Boyd, who must have sensed her disarray. 

"No?"

"No. It's just that ... How could I say that .... We smelled that ... Err ... Blood?"

 

She freezes in shock, before looking down at her pants.

 

"It's not showing!" says Boyd, "it's just, that, you know, our senses are really good and..."

 

They can smell that she is on her period? This is so embarrassing. She feels tears slipping down her cheeks, but she can't stop them. She is just so ashamed of herself! She will never be able to look at them in the eyes again! What will they all think of her?

They all stare awkwardly, with guilty expression.

She turns away, wanting to hide in the bathroom until she stops smelling like  _ period blood _ . Boyd is faster than her -which is not really hard since her vision is clouded with tears- and holds her back.

 

"It's okay, Erica!"

"No it's not! This is so gross and disgusting and-"

 

She cries even harder.

 

"No it's not," softly protests Stiles, "It's natural. We don't care. We just wanted to make sure you were feeling all right. Like no pains or whatever."

 

She wants to cry even harder, but Boyd is holding her in his arms and kissing softly her hair and forehead.

 

"We spent hours on Google to know how to help," adds Scott.

"I found mostly weird sex stories and vampire kinks," rambles Stiles, "but I also found out that most women have cravings for chocolate."

"And ice cream!" Jackson added.

"And Derek bought blankets, so you can be fluffy!" Isaac smiles.

"We even printed you period jokes, if you want," adds Scott, waving paper sheets. "Like, how can you tell if a bartender is mad at you? You find a string in your Bloody Mary!"

"This is so gross!" protests Isaac, blushing.

 

However, it makes Erica laugh. Scott seems to be proud of his joke and recites a few others. Jackson and Isaac look stupefied by how gross some jokes are, and Derek is trying not to look amused.

They all end up watching a movie together. It's a hard fit on the couch, but they are comfortable, wrapped up in the new blankets. Erica, Jackson and Stiles share the ice cream, which they eat directly from the container. They have a great time and Erica almost wishes she was in her period more often to have other moments like this one.

After a few movies, Derek and Stiles go to sleep together. Isaac and Scott follow, leaving for Isaac's room. Jackson huffs and decides to visit Danny -that's what he says, but it's already in the middle of the night and they all know he won't just  _ visit _ .

Boyd turns the TV off and cleans the living room a little. Then, he kisses Erica -the thousandth time that evening, not that she complains.

 

"I might not feel like a vampire tonight, but we could cuddle?" He proposes with a wink.

 

They can hear Scott's laugh and Isaac's disgusted noise coming from Isaac's room. Even Derek is snorting in his room. Stiles is asking him what happened, and Erica doesn't listen to the end of their conversation. She nods at Boyd. They go to bed and cuddle all night. It feels good.

She really is lucky to have them in her life.

 


End file.
